Nathan Brisbane
|birth_place = Melbourne, Australia|resides = Melbourne, Australia|names = Nathan Brisbane|height = 6 ft 8 in (2.03 m)|weight = 385 lb (175 kg)|billed = Melbourne, Australia|trainer = Monster's Den|debut = 28 October, 2007|image = 2s0iwqq.png}}Nathan Brisbane (born November 7, 1983) is an Australian professional wrestler and former strongman. Professional Wrestling Career Monster's Den Training (??) Nathan Brisbane trained in Dru Nedermeyer's Monster's Den for a few years mastering the arts of wrestling, at the time of his training he started to get very dangerous towards most of the talents. Dru couldn't stand the way of how Brisbane was treating his student's so Dru decided to step up to Brisbane and confront him on the way he's done things, and challenged him to a match, to which Brisbane excepted. When the match began Brisbane didn't have a care in the world, so he went full force at Dru and destroyed him hitting him with his devastating finisher (The Body Count) when it was all over, Dru was angered at the way Brisbane done things. Dru told Brisbane that his days where numbered and he would be banned instantly from the Monster's Den. With that Brisbane looked at Dru and just brushed him off and had no care in the world that he got banned, he knew that he was unstoppable, and knew that there where ever he would go he would dominate anyone that gets in his way. Wrestle Orchestra Info Here Alpha Domain Wrestling Info Here Fighting World Champions On May 19, 2017 Nathan Brisbane was invited to FWC by the famous Alex Stryder, to take on his most prized student NAHMO. As the match progressed NAHMO tired all his best to take down the "Australian Ogre" but felt quiet short, as he was to over powered for majority of the match, in the end Nathan Brisbane won the match, but he wasn't finished with NAHMO, he threw him out of the ring and began to attack him after there match, Nathan Brisbane picked NAHMO up and dropped him straight on to his knee destroying his back, Nathan Brisbane signaled that this wasn't the end, and that he will be back. NAHMO was helped backstage battered and bruised. NAHMO vowed to get his revenged and asked his mentor Alex Stryder to allowed him to have a rematch, to show him that even being a lot smaller, he wanted to show him that it was possible to take down the Ogre. Alex Stryder accepted NAHMO's request so NAHMO Vs. Nathan Brisbane II was set in stone. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Greeting's from Asbury Park – 2007 – Present ** Clothesline From Hell – 2007 – Present * Signature Moves ** Backbreaker ** Biel Throw ** Big Boot ** Body Avalanche ** Body Block ** Chokeslam ** Clothesline ** Cobra Clutch Backbreaker – 2007 – Present ** Flapjack ** Release Wheelbarrow Facebuster ** Repeating Headbutts – 2007 – Present ** Sidewalk Slam ** Spinebuster * Managers ** * Nicknames ** "The Monster Among Beasts" ** "Australian Ogre" * Entrance Themes ** "Blitzkrieg" by Audiomachine (April 29, 2017 – Present) Championships and Accomplishments